Kol's redemption
by chocolateandromance
Summary: Kol had never loved or was loved by anyone. He didn't believe in love. He only thought that it was a terrible weakness,until he met Stella.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Stella sighed as she turned the alarm clock off. A brand new day was about to begin in the small town if Mystic Falls. A day with all the supernatural creatures roaming around the earth: vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers and now, as if it wasn't enough, the Original family of vampires and a creature who was half vampire- half wolf. Madness right?

After she was finally awake, she headed to the bathroom. Before she washed her face, she took a good look of her reflection in the mirror. Dirty blond hair, long and wavy reached the end of her shoulders, bright, green eyes with long, thick eye-lashes and small full lips.

She was naturally beautiful, but she didn't really care. All that mattered to her was the personality of someone and not their appearance.

She didn't bother choosing the outfit that she would wear today at school, so she just put on her skinny jeans, her favourite hoodie ( it was cold after all) and her pair of Dr. Martens booties. She was about to look one last time in the mirror when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs.

" Stella! Come on honey we have to go, or else we'll be late!"

" Coming mom!" she yelled back as she took her school bag.

_At school…._

" Good morning Stella, how are you?", Elena Gilbert, one of her friends asked. Elena was probably her only real friend so far. Not that Stella wasn't a sociable person, but when your life revolves around the supernatural and you've cheated death a couple of times, it's not easy to make new acquaintances without putting their life in danger.

" Hello Elena! You know, everything's still the same. Nothing new. How about you?" she asked casually.

" Actually, there is something I need to tell you…"

" Did something happen? Are Damon and Stefan ok? Is it about Caroline? 'Cause if it's about her, I think I just saw her talking to Matt…"

" Calm down girl! Everyone is fine. It's just that the Original family, the Mikaelsons you know? They are throwing an actual ball this Saturday at Klaus' mansion." Elena said with a hint of worry in her voice. Truth to be told, there was definitely something more in this ball, but Stella couldn't even think of the reason.

" That's really strange. So, are you going? Did you receive an invitation or something?" asked Stella.

" It's quite crazy, but I did! Caroline got one as well. So did Matt. I bet that Rebekah couldn't keep her hands off of him, that's why she invited him."

" I never liked her either" added Stella. " She's always so rude to everyone. Not to mention that she hitted on Tyler and constantly tries to bring Caroline down."

" So did you get an invitation after all? The only reason that I will set my foot in this ball is that I'll finally have the chance to speak to Esther alone, without Damon and Stefan trying to prevent me from doing so." Elena said.

" No I didn't. They don't even know me Elena. Besides, I am not someone special that they want to use like you, no offence, and none of the Originals is trying to seduce me, like Matt and Caroline. Therefore, I don't have a reason to go or an invitation for all that matters." Stella said. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was a little jealous of her friends. She had never been to a ball, worn a gown or danced with a handsome man like in fairy tails. Who was she kidding? Her life wasn't even close to one of a fairy tail. It was full of danger and worry. Worry that she will lose her mother or her friends, because of all this vampire mess. She had already lost her father and she didn't intend to lose another one who was close to her.

" None taken" said Elena with a small laugh, " But you should know though, that you are very special to your friends and family and that's the most important thing."

" Thanks Elena. That really made my day. See you around!"

" See ya! Oh! I almost forgot. Would you like to hang out after school today?" Elena asked.

" Sure thing! At the Grill like as always right?"

" Right. Bye!"

" Bye."

_Later at the Grill…._

" Hey Stella. What's up?" Matt Donovan asked his friend.

" Oh, hello Mattie! May I have a cheeseburger with French-fries and a soda?"

" The usual then? By the way a boy came over and gave me an envelope. He said it was for you, but when I asked him who sent him, he said that he couldn't remember."

" Hmm, somebody compelled him." Stella said, " May I have it?"

" Here you are. But who could have done it? And most importantly why? He's just a kid after all." Matt said while he was thinking which vampire compelled the young boy.

" Maybe we'll figure it out if we see what the letter says" said Stella as she proceeded to open the envelope.

" Well, what does the letter say?" asked Matt.

" Matt, it's not a letter." Stella said surprised.

" Then what is it? Are you trying to freak me out or something, 'cause it's working."

" It's an invitation to the Mikaelsons' ball!" was all that Stella could say, because for some weird reason she couldn't help but feel scared and excited at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

" But who could have invited you?" asked Caroline while she was texting at the same time.

" Caroline I swear I have no freakin' clue! I don't know if I should feel honored or creeped out about this. I mean, at the beginning I was like " Yes! I get to wear a fancy dress and feel like a princess", but then I went like " Crap! What if it is a trap?" said Stella.

" Well, the truth is that there is only one way to find out. You have to go. Besides, I'll be there, Caroline will be there and Matt, too. What could possibly happen? There will be so many people gathered, that the Mikaelsons won't try anything risky. And Esther doesn't like "accidents", so I hope that everything will be fine." said Elena in an attempt to convince Stella to come with them.

" I don't know. Something tells me that it's going to be a long night. In a bad way of course." Stella said still a little bit unconvinced.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a girl! What if the love of your life will be inside the ballroom? Are you willing to miss a chance of finding your prince?" asked Caroline with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Caroline are you listening to yourself right now? 'Cause if you are, you definitely need to pay a visit to that therapist of yours. The room will be full of vampires, which directly translates to danger. Do you think that I'll have the time to be romantic?" Stella asked with disbelief.

"Oh well, danger and romance always go together." Caroline said with a wink at her friend.

"Girls I'm sorry, but I have to go. Alaric will take Jeremy and I to do some blood tests. He's still trying to be a good guardian, so he does some weird and unnecessary things sometimes. See you tomorrow at the ball!" said Elena as she made her way through the exit.

"Bye Elena see you!" Caroline waved back. " Stella I almost forgot! I have to go too. My mom told me to pass by the police station to give me a lecture about the last chemistry test. As you can see it didn't go very well…"

" Caroline it's fine, I understand. Sometimes I wish my mom spent a little of her time to lecture me about a test, but no, she has to stay at the hospital until 11 p.m. It's really frustrating."

" Stella I don't mean to offend you, but you realize that what you're saying is completely irrelevant right?" said Caroline.

" Right. Sorry about that small outburst. Maybe we both need to see your therapist one day."

" Yeah" said Caroline with a small laugh. " See you!"

"Bye Caroline."

Stella sighed as she approached the bar. She just couldn't stop thinking about the reason that someone invited her to the damn ball. Nobody of the Originals knew her personally, or at least she thought so. Klaus was busy with his hybrids and wooing Caroline and Rebekah was desperately trying to make Matt fall in love with her. Then there was Elijah, but no way. What could he possibly want with her? As far as Stella knew, Elijah was the most noble of his siblings and always had an interest in the Petrova doppelgangers. The other one, the eldest one, was Finn, but the guy was in a coffin for almost a millennium , so there is no chance that he could have sent the invitation. And finally there was Kol. She had never seen him, but she had heard about him. Mostly form Damon and from Elena. According to them, Kol was malicious and wicked, emotionless with no regard for human life. Therefore, since she hadn't encountered him and since he was, well, evil, she couldn't think why he would invite her. Maybe he wanted to play her. Feed on her. Kill her, but where did he see her? And most importantly when?

" Could I have a coke please?" Stella asked the barman while she was thinking.

" Here you are. "

"Thank you."

" Actually, it's a treat from the man on your right, at the end of the bar."

" What?" asked Stella as she turned around to see the person who bought her the coke.

It was a young man in his early twenties. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket and Stella could guess that he was quite tall. He was constantly looking at her with a smirk on his beautiful face.

Stella didn't know what to do. Sit next to him and thank him for the coke or just ignore him. He was a stranger after all and he could be dangerous. But she didn't want to seem rude, so she decided to talk to him instead. He was a bit charming, too so why not?

"Hey" said Stella, " Thanks for the coke."

"Hello there love. It's my pleasure" the young man said with an English accent. His voice was smooth like silk that sent a shiver to her spine.

So he was English, Stella thought. Interesting. Very Interesting.

" I'm Stella by the way." she said as she introduced herself.

" I know love. I have heard a lot about you."

" Really now? Only good things I suppose? But from whom did you hear about me?" Stella said a bit worried. Who was this guy?

" Ah it's doesn't really matter sweetheart. The thing is that I want to get to know you. You seem to be… different."

" Yeah well, I don't really like conversing with people that I don't know so why don't you tell me you name for starters?

" You'll find out who I am soon enough love. Don't worry." the guy said wearing the same smirk on him face as he did before. " See you soon." was all that he said before he grabbed his phone and left the Grill.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
